We Don't Match On Paper
by imaygoPOP
Summary: It must be the work of the Gods to make two people of such similar, terrifying, personalities fall in love.


It must be the work of the Gods to make two people of such similar, _terrifying, _personalities fall in love.

Oberyn had barely courted Lyanna for half a year before asking her father for her hand. Their wedding had been quick and lovely, performed before a Heart Tree with Southern vows. The Sun Prince had then whisked the She-Wolf off to Dorne to start their life as husband and wife, leaving everyone bewildered.

And concerned.

i.

They are too alike in Ned's opinion. He loves Lyanna best, but Ned knows his sister's faults. She's too hotheaded, for the wolf's blood runs too fast through her veins. She rarely gives thought to her actions, preferring to rush head first and deal with the consequences as they come. Lyanna is a stubborn girl whose dreams are far too big, but Ned loves her regardless.

He couldn't care less for Oberyn Martell though.

The Red Viper they call him, earning the nickname from a less than honourable battle. He's as hotheaded and rash as Lyanna, and Ned can only see them butting heads and exchanging insults. Oberyn is worse, however. His conquests are too well known, as are his daughters from the results of said conquests.

When Oberyn takes Lyanna away to Dorne, Ned prays. He prays that Lyanna finds some kind of happiness for he believes she will receive none from Oberyn. He prays that Oberyn never mistreats or dishonours his sister. Lastly, he prays for the strength and luck to defend his sister if the worst comes to pass.

For he knows no one will stand in his way if Oberyn dare raises a hand towards Lyanna.

ii.

The Sand Snake is not worthy of Lyanna's hand. Prince or not, Oberyn Martell was a spineless fool who could never make Lyanna happy.

Robert had raged for days after he received Ned's letter about Lyanna's wedding. He had cursed the Gods, the King, the dragon prince and his Dornish wife, but most of all he cursed Lyanna. He damned her for being too beautiful; he damned her for turning Oberyn Martell's head at that damned tourney.

He cursed himself in the end for being a blind fool.

Robert had been too busy trying to steer Lyanna's gaze towards him that he had not seen Oberyn's. He had not seen how his She-Wolf and that bastard of a Dornishman exchanged looks across the hall. He was too blinded by love to realize that Lyanna's smiles and laughter were not for him. Robert wondered if any of it was for him.

He was sure of one thing. Oberyn Martell was unworthy of being married to Lyanna Stark. The sands of Dorne were not meant for a She-Wolf of the North. Robert knew that Lyanna would come to regret her marriage, and he silently prayed that he would be the one she turned to.

And why wouldn't she? Robert loved her with his entire being.

iii.

Surprise was an emotion Doran rarely felt. Concern, however, was a reoccurring one. When Oberyn announced his intentions of wedding Rickard Stark's daughter, Doran had the pleasure of experiencing both.

Doran may have been a decade older than Oberyn, but he knew his brother. He knew Oberyn's lusts, and he knew this marriage was a side effect from them. Sadly, Doran knew his brother and he understood that Oberyn would do what he wanted to do. There was no controlling Oberyn, and if the rumours held true, Doran would be unable to control his new good-sister.

The day Oberyn returned with his little Northern bride was the day Doran's headache's worsened. The two had exchanged heated words throughout the trip if the guards were to be believed. Doran believed them.

Barely a week passed without the servants flinching from either Lyanna's screams or Oberyn's curses.

Doran would never understand how the two of them fell in love, but the Gods worked in mysterious ways.

"You are beginning to get on my nerves, woman!"

"I have a name dumbass!"

"Is it 'pain in my ass'?!"

Very, very, mysterious ways.

iv.

Rhaegar had chuckled when Elia told him her brother was getting married. He had laughed when she said he was to wed Lyanna Stark.

He was still sure it was all one big joke.

A joke that was costing him a few dragons worth of gifts for the new couple.

v.

Brandon Stark wanted to kill Oberyn Martell.

1.

When her father married Lyanna Stark, Obara was nine years old. She knew enough about her father to understand that marriage was an event that was never supposed to happen to her father.

Yet, there he was, head on the lap of Lyanna Stark, admiring her like the love struck fool he was. Their marriage confused her.

They fought loudly but passionately, one of them always grinning as they exchanged barbs.

"You are such a pain, you, beautiful, beautiful, woman!"

"And you, you insufferable man, are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

No matter how heated their words became, they always ended their arguments with compliments. It had confused Obara at first, and Nymeria was always worried that they hated each other but… that's how they were. That's how they loved.

"Mother! Father!" Tyene rushed past Obara with flowers in her hand. "Look what me, Ella and Nym got you!" Tyene was four and sweet, and had loved Lyanna from the moment their Father introduced her. Nymeria waddled by next, holding Sarella awkwardly. Obara sighed and plucked the barely year old infant from Nymeria's arms. "Obara! Come look! Aren't they pretty?"

"Very pretty, Tyene. Where did you find them?"

Her father watched with affection as his wife and daughter conversed. Nymeria joined them, and Obara placed Sarella on top of their father. Grinning, her father sat up and made a funny face at the babe. "Why were you watching us, Obara?"

"I was wondering if you truly loved Lady Lyanna."

"And what was your conclusion?"

"It's weird and confusing, but I think you love her and she loves you."

Her father smiled at that. "I think so too."


End file.
